Infinite DCU: Superman
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: Please now check out this story on the JL page for the new updates!
1. Truth, Justice and the American Way I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APPEARING IN THIS WORK!**

**Note: Alright, anyone who hasn't read my Infinite Titans story completely ignore the next few sentences…or don't. For anyone who has read Infinite Titans and is reading this because they like my Infinite U idea then these next few sentences are for you. This does NOT take place in the same Earth as Infinite Titans does. When I originally planned this IDCU, I planned it to be more similar to Marvel's Ultimate Universe in ideas, characters, revamps and other stuff than the DCnU. The problem was, I didn't know how to do it. Now I do. So this is a test to see which is more popular: My NEW IDCU or the old (Titans and the other Titans titles that will come out.) Yes, unlike most authors I'm not going to lie…this is all for reviews. Whichever one gets more is the one I keep and the other gets trashed and redone...well not necessarily trashed but you know what I mean. Although, to be fair to myself, I enjoy writing both Universes equally so I don't really care which does better. This title takes place on Earth 100, while my Titans titles take place on Earth 0B. This is the equivalent of what would be Ultimate Superman and is the first "Ultimate/Infinite" title.**

**1 Cover- Superman flying through clouds**

**INFINITE SUPERMAN**

**Truth, Justice and the American Way Part I**

**Smallville, Kansas, 6 years ago**

"Stupid. Little. Pussy." Whitney Fordman continued to punch 15-year-old Clark Kent in the face. Clark fell to the ground, no cuts, bruises or anything on his face. He clenched his fist, struggling to not fight back.

"That'll teach you to not get near my girl," Whitney grinned maliciously and walked off, dragging Lana Lang right behind him. Lana only glanced at Clark as she and her boy friend walked away.

Lana whispered so quietly no ordinary being could hear her, "I'm sorry, Clark…"

Clark grinned. He wasn't an ordinary being. He wasn't even human, at least as far as he could tell. His powers...they may have sometimes been a burden, always having to slow down, to hide them, but they sometimes came in handy. Sometimes like now.

Suddenly Clark heard a loud _CHK CHK CHK _noise and as soon as he stood up a helicopter flew over.

Clark stared at it wondering what it could be doing in Smallville. He examined the path it was taking and using extremely complicated math realized with horror that the vehicle was heading straight to his home!

Clark took one step and he was gone, speeding through the cornfields by Smallville High towards his parents' farm.

"C'mon, Clark, run faster!"

**The farm-home of the Kents**

Martha and Jonathan Kent were both out of the house by the time the helicopter landed. The helicopter was clearly a military vehicle, a U.S. flag painted on its dark black side.

The hatch opened and five people walked out of the copter. The first was a fairly young African-American woman who was short and stout. The next was a white man who seemed to be the complete opposite of the African-American woman. He had gray hair and was already balding. However, his face looked fairly young and he was tall and sported a muscular build so it seemed impossible to determine how old he really was. He wore a General's uniform. The last three people were heavily armed soldiers who followed right after the first two.

Jonathan and Martha just stood there in shock, a revelation of why the government agents were here slowly started to form in their heads.

Yet, they acted dumb, "What the hell are you doing trespassing on my farm?" Jonathan exclaimed.

The woman held up a badge, "FBI, Mr. Kent, we're allowed to go wherever we want, whenever we want. We-"

The older looking man interrupted, "My name is General Sam Lane of the United States Army. My rather rude friend here is Ms. Amanda Waller...and I'm sorry but I have to ask you: where is your son, Clark?"

Martha answered, "At school, where he should be. What do you need him for?"

Amanda Waller attempted to speak again but General Lane interrupted her, "Mrs. Kent, with all due respect, I think you know why. Don't play dumb."

Martha began again as Jonathan just stared cruelly at the two government officials, "I don't know what you're talking about. Our son, Clark, is just a normal kid. He isn't a criminal."

Amanda Waller got to speak this time, "As General Lane stated: Stop playing dumb! We can have you arrested for life if you continue to resist us! We know about your son and have studied him ever since the day of the Meteor Shower; we know your son comes home every day from school at approximately 4:45. Right now it's 5:30. Bring him out of the house now or…"

"He's not in the house, god damnit!" Jonathan shouted.

"Fine, if that's true, then I'm sure you'll be fine with us searchi…" Amanda began but a huge gust of wind interrupted her, "What the hell?"

Jonathan and Martha just stood there and as soon as the gust finished Jonathan muttered, "He's not here…really?" And he was proven wrong when Amanda looked up and saw Clark standing in the doorway.

"Ma! Pa! What's going on?" Clark asked, fear in his voice. He fake-panted for air after running all the way home.

"Not home…" Amanda Waller grinned triumphantly.

Martha and Jonathan just stood there, truly shocked, "When did you get home, hon?" Martha asked.

"Like, uh," Clark looked at the government officials, realizing he couldn't tell his parents the truth just then, because in fact, he was the gust of air or rather he created it when he ran super speed, "Ten minutes ago, I went in the back."

"Hello Clark," General Lane said as Clark walked over to his parents.

"Why are you here?" Clark asked defensively.

"You know why, Clark. We know you're… special and we want you to come with us." General Lane said kindly.

Clark continued to play dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about," Clark's parents began to hold on to him, fearing that he would be taken away.

General Lane was beginning to get impatient, "Boy, don't be stupid! Admit the truth! We know you're an alien! The Meteor Shower 15 years ago was you!"

"I…" Clark looked into both of his parents' fearful eyes and then back at General Lane. He had only one thing to say, "I am an alien. You're right."

Both parties were equally surprised by Clark admitting the truth so easily.

"Well, then, you know the security reasons for taking you in…" General Lane said.

"Yeah. So, um, am I going to be imprisoned forever?" Clark's heart started to drop. He couldn't fight back because he knew his parents would get hurt in the crossfire, and it ripped him up inside. He didn't want to be stuck in some super-jail forever. He didn't want to be away from his parents forever.

"No," Clark's hope rekindled, maybe they were going to let him go free… "You're going to, in all honesty, become a government agent. A kind of super agent."

Clark's heart dropped again, "What? I'm going to be some stupid government weapon?"

Amanda Waller spoke this time, "In the simplest ways, yes. But you won't simply be a weapon. You'll be a superhero. You'll save people, gain their affection and fear and protect the U.S. from any threat. You'll be more than any man…you'll be a Superman."

Clark sighed and this time his mother spoke up, "He's not going with you. Not ever. He's not going to risk his life unless he…"

Clark interrupted his mother, "Ma…first and foremost I'm an illegal alien. They could have me deported from Earth. Or just put in jail for life. But more importantly than just being an alien, I'm the most powerful being on this planet. My powers are growing stronger and stronger every day. I'm a possible adversary to them and to the planet and as much as I hate it…"

He looked up into his mother's eyes, "I'm going to have to be their Superman."

Martha's eyes gave away the truth. She knew her son was right. She hadn't given up yet but still she took a step back and was silent. Jonathan walked to her and wrapped her in his arms.

Clark looked up to the government officials, "You want me…fine. You can have me. But I'm not going to be your weapon," Clark clenched his fists, "And I'll only go with you under these conditions…"

**MetroIsland, Now**

MetroIsland was a large island that lay just outside of Metropolis, California. It had once been a gigantic Amusement Park but had recently been acquired by the U.S. government and transformed into their very own FBI super human facility.

A large black FBI helicopter touched down on MetroIsland at about noon. The hatch opened slowly and out walked twenty-one-year-old Clark Kent, whose long black hair fell over his forehead. Clark had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and wore a blue T-shirt and jeans with a brown leather jacket. He walked out of the helicopter, grinning while doing so.

He was met by Agent Amanda Waller, General Sam Lane and a variety of other men and women dressed in suits.

"Hello, General Lane, Agent Waller," Clark greeted as he approached them.

"Hello, Clark," General Lane said, shaking the boy's hand. General Lane then motioned to a girl standing right behind him. The girl, or woman, I should say, appeared to be about Clark's age. She had dark black hair and was the very definition of beautiful.

"This is my daughter, Lois Lane. She's a member of the FBI and will be your permanent escort and liaison from now on," General Lane took a step back as Lois stepped forward and extended her hand to Clark.

"Hello, Mr. Kent," Lois said.

Clark began to blush furiously when he saw the beautiful woman and he awkwardly shook her hand, "Um…hello, Ms. Lane…er…Agent Lane…" He laughed embarrassedly.

"Just call me Lois," Lois Lane smiled at Clark.

"And you can uh…just call me Clark," Clark smiled back.

Lois looked to her father and asked, "So, Dad…"

"General Lane when we're working," General Lane interrupted.

"…General Lane, should I show Clark to his room?" Lois finished.

"Of course, go right ahead." And Lois motioned to Clark and they began to walk away.

When they were out of hearing distance Clark muttered, "Wow, Agent Waller was surprisingly quiet."

"Yeah, she's normally like that. But she does talk a lot when she's angry…and you don't want to see her angry," Lois responded.

"Sadly, I already have," Clark was glad he managed to start a conversation with Lois without embarrassing himself.

Sadly, Clark's next attempt at conversation failed.

"So what are y'all's plans for me?" He said in his slightly Southern accented voice.

"Can't talk about that…at least for now. And it's 'your' not 'y'alls'."

And after that Clark shut up, and they were both silent all the way to Clark's room.

Clark had his own personal apartment of sorts. It was attached to the side of the main building where most of the research took place. Lois opened the door for Clark and he trudged in.

"Whoa." Clark said dumbfounded. His apartment was ridiculously nice, like a condo a billionaire like Oliver Queen would own. It was also large, for what looked to only be a bedroom-attached-to-a-building from the outside.

"This is great."

"My dad thought you'd like it," Lois grinned. She then gently touched Clark's shoulder and led him to his closet, "Now, this is the coolest part."

Clark's closet was huge but he didn't understand what Lois meant until…

Lois reached into the side of it and pressed against a wall. Part of the wall sunk in and the back portion flipped over to reveal a blue and red suit in a glass case. The suit appeared to be made of metal and a red cape hung down the back of it. A large red "S" was merged into a yellow shield on the chest area.

"This will be what you wear whenever you go out and save people as Superman." Lois looked at Clark and was surprised to see a little anger in his eyes.

Clark began, "I told them…"

**Smallville, Kansas, Six Years Ago**

"No capes!" 15-year-old Clark Kent exclaimed, "I do not want to look like a complete idiot when I'm being your Superman. Second, take care of my parents for their entire lives. Best insurance, best everything. Next, give me till I'm 21, I want to finish high school and I want time to go to college as well. Fourth, don't tell anybody my real identity. I don't want to risk some crazy person coming here to kill my parents because of who I am. And lastly, I get to seem my parents at least once a year."

"We're not going to debate with you over-" Waller began but she was interrupted by General Lane.

"All of that can be done. Even waiting till your twenty-one. But under our condition…we get to take the space vehicle you came in and study it."

"Deal," Clark said.

"Well then, c'mon, Agent Waller, let's get out of the boy's life. We've already done enough damage," And General Lane walked back into the helicopter, followed by the soldiers and lastly followed by Amanda Waller, "We'll come get the ship later, boy. And it better be there."

As soon as the helicopter was gone Martha and Jonathan ran over to their son and hugged him. They all cried together for nearly ten minutes before it started to storm. The trio ran inside, ever aware of their finite time together.

**Present Day, MetroIsland**

"That was the easiest thing I asked you guys to do and you didn't do it! I said no capes!" Clark exclaimed.

Lois sighed angrily, "Stop complaining about it! You're not going to look stupid just because of a little red cape, so get over yourself!"

Clark took a deep breath, "Fine, I'm calm now. But I'm not wearing that cape."

"You're wearing it. It's made out of fabric from inside your ship. It's indestructible," Lois continued, "You're wearing it."

"I'm indestructible." Clark exclaimed.

"No, not from Kryptonite!" Lois stated.

Clark stopped immediately, shocked, "How do you know about my weakness to…"

"We've studied you, Clark. We know everything."

"And the cape – the cape of all things – will protect me from Kryptonite?" Clark asked.

"Yes, it's made from what we've determined to be a lead-based material and so as long as you have it facing the direction of the Kryptonite, the rock won't be toxic to you." Lois stated matter-of-factly.

"But wait, how would anyone ever get Kryptonite?" Clark asked.

"Clark, it's easy to find, let alone make. Chunks of it are on sell on EBay. We've bought all that we can but we can't get it all," Lois stated.

"...That's not good...Fine, I'll wear it." Clark agreed.

"Alright, now that we've dealt with that issue, you can unpack your bags and get comfortable. I'll be here in an hour to show you around and to explain…"

Lois was interrupted by a loud siren, "ALERT! ALERT! CRISIS 2301!"

"What is that?" Clark shouted over the siren.

"It's an alarm we built in your room. Those first two numbers, they designate a specific problem only you can stop. The last two digits indicate where it is. 01 is Metropolis!" Lois yelled.

"Is this some kind of test?"

Lois sighed, "Sadly, no. And Crisis 23 means an air plane is about to crash over Metropolis."

"What?" Before Lois knew it Clark was gone and when she turned her head back to Clark's closet she realized the costume was gone as well. Her lips slid into a toothy grin.

She ran out of Clark's room and into the main control room. In it there were GPS's and other things tracking Clark's position. A screen displayed a video currently begin recorded from a hidden camera in Clark's costume. Only a blurry image was shown.

"Is it broken?" Lois asked her father upon entering the room.

"Nope. He's just moving that fast." The General was chuckling as if there was some funny joke only he understood.

"But the camera should be able to adjust to his fastest running speed. We tested it and…"

"That's the most wonderful thing about this all, Lois. He isn't running, he's flying." General Lane grinned at his daughter.

"He can fly…" Lois was hit with the realization, "In the databases it didn't say…"

"Lois, we agreed to leave him alone for six years. Do you know how much his powers must have evolved in that time…"

Lois guessed, "…A lot?"

General Lane nodded, "A lot."

**Metropolis, CA**

Clark flew over the city so that the people below only saw a red and blue blur. He reached the plane in less than a minute. He'd found it by listening to different frequencies for the pilot or co-pilot's communication with the people on the ground. He'd succeeded and flew right to where the sounds were coming from.

Apparently, one of the wings' motors had blown out and everything had gotten worse from there. The passengers inside were freaking out and calling their loved ones, creating interference that did not help the situation.

"Will everyone please calm down and turn off your-" The copilot fell silent as he looked out of one of the passengers windows, "What the hell?"

Clark saluted the man while flying by the plane. His long hair was greased back and he wore a new confident grin. The suit was on his body, the cape flapping in the wind.

Clark burst forward to the front of the plane. The surprised pilot literally jumped out of his seat.

"Here goes nothing…" Clark began as he grabbed onto the front of the plane, denting it. He began to push as hard as he could against the plane but the plane kept flying down, closer and closer to the ground.

"Darn it!" Clark shouted as he pushed as hard as he could against the plane. The plane began to slow down, but not enough. It was still going to crash into the ground and Clark had only a few minutes to stop it.

Clark kept pushing, never faltering. His screams could be heard for miles around.

It came to a point where Clark turned away from the plane, still pushing, so he could see the ground below…a football stadium filled with people. Easily a hundred thousand people were in the stadium. That's not even mentioning the couple hundred in the jet. He couldn't let them all die.

He turned back to the plane and began to push even harder than before, harder than he ever thought he could. He could hear the people below scrambling away from the football field.

The plane had begun to slow down but it was still not enough…

Clark's feet touched the ground, the plane only a yard away, in his hands.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" With one final heave he pushed and the plane stopped. He paused, amazed and happy that he had done it…he had stopped the plane! He lifted it up as high as his arms could reach, so that it only touched the top rim of the stadium. He heard the people inside the jet thank God, Allah, and other such and similar deities.

And suddenly, it seemed to be all at once, it got silent. Clark couldn't hear a rat squeak. And then suddenly…

Everyone cheered!

They shouted for love and for family and friends! They screamed for their lives and the miracle that had just occurred!

But most of all, they shouted for Clark! A chant of "Hero" spread throughout the crowd.

**MetroIsland**

"Yes!" Lois shouted triumphantly and she hugged her father.

**Metropolis**

Clark couldn't help but grin as he began to hover higher and higher above the ground, as he began to carry the plane all the way to the airport.

He was greeted there by hundreds of people; half of whom were reporters. He gently set the plane down and hovered just a few feet above the crowd.

He was overwhelmed by all the questions they were asking him.

"Are you single?"

"Are you human?"

"Do you work for the government?" Clark cringed at that one.

"What is the full extent of your powers?"

"Will you be my baby's father?"

But there was only one question Clark felt he could answer. A tall and thin ginger haired man, who looked to be even a year or two younger than Clark asked, "Who are you?"

Clark took a deep breath and everyone got silent.

He thought of his parents, of Lois, of General Lane and Amanda Waller…but most of all he thought of the S on his chest – the S that stood for…

"Superman."

**Note: Boom, baby! I hope you liked it! Even more action and more back story next issue. I'll go into what he did after the government left him alone those six years and hopefully I'll set up some villains. He'll save some people and the story will get even better! I'll also go into detail for some of the origins of other supporting characters. Oh, and the reason I decided Superman would work for the government was because in the Marvel Ultimate Universe it's such a big part of it and I thought it would be for my Universe as well. It's also the same reason I had Lois be a government agent. And with Lois not being the Daily Planet's star reporter I wonder who stepped up and "replaced" her…could it be the ginger who asked Clark who he was? Maybe…hehehehe. And for those of you wanting some Krypto or Superboy or Supergirl…well, let's just say they aren't as far off as you'd think…**

**Next: Truth, Justice and the American Way Part II**


	2. Truth, Justice and the American Way II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

**Note: Not much to say. Just please review. Thanks!**

**Cover- Lex Luthor looking out a window, grinning evilly as Superman flies overhead.**

**INFINITE SUPERMAN**

**Truth, Justice and the American Way Part II**

"AAIIEE!"

Currently, a girl is being mugged in an alley just outside of the Metropolis City Bank. Not too far away a certain man hears her cries of distress. Or should I say a certain…

Superman!

In a flash of red and blue Superman is off and in just under five seconds the would-be mugger is lying in front of the Metropolis Police Department unconscious. The girl is standing in shock in the alley, her purse on the ground in front of her…

**MetroIsland, About 11 AM**

"Damn, son, you don't just do your job; you do your job well," General Lane exclaimed while looking down at the sheet of paper in his hands, "A total of thirty-five arrests in the last four hours. The crime rate has gone down 10% in the last two weeks alone since you've started this…this superhero business."

Clark Kent just sat lazily in a chair in front of General Sam Lane, grinning cockily, "What can I say? You dragged me out of my perfectly normal life to be superhero, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. And anything I do, I do well."

"Seems you definitely lack confidence," General Lane replied sarcastically, "And you seem to do your job **too** well. Fifteen of the people you left at Metropolis PD weren't known criminals. And you gave the MPD no proof that they were. Only three of them had mental health problems and four of them, three of whom were the ones with mental health issues, had been fired or evicted recently. Those fifteen and a few others have gotten out of jail free of charge. People are claiming you beat up and 'arrest' random people. A popular conservative radio host, Leslie Willis, claims you're a menace to the city and the world, and not just because you have powers. America's had meta's before you…"

Clark interrupted General Lane "I'm not a meta…"

"Doesn't matter. That's what they think you are. Listen, kid, they don't know the real you, and thanks to your little 'don't ask, don't tell secret identity' thing you're in a shit hole and if they find out you work for the government it's going to get a hell of a lot worse."

Clark forced his anger down, "Whatever, let's change the subject…"

General Lane nodded his head in agreement, "How are the hours working for you? Twelve hour work days would have anyone exhausted, especially with what you're doing."

Clark stood up and stretched, "Sir, with all due respect, I'm Superman. I don't get tired. Working 10 PM-2 AM, 6 AM-10 AM, and 2 PM-6 PM is fine."

"Yes, but you never sleep. And you still save people off work hours," General Lane was amazed at the twenty-one-year-old alien's endurance. The young man truly never slept, and his work hours tended to be more around 20 hours a day, not 12.

Clark sighed, "Again, I'm not a man. I'm Superman."

"And, it's my job to protect the people who _aren't super_, 24/7."

"Well, if you're so awake and ready, you need to meet one of Project SUPERMAN's Weapon Manufacturers and top sponsor. We had already planned this, anyway, and before you get your panties in a loop," General Lane told Clark, "We were planning on telling you about this yesterday, but you chose to save ten more people rather than listen to us."

Clark had even worse trouble holding his anger in, "That shouldn't change anything! Just call me while I'm on the job. And really, a weapons manufacturer? Really?"

"Deal with it," General Lane ordered.

Clark groaned, "And really, more meetings…"

"Stop complaining," General Lane growled, "And I need you to put on your Superman suit. The man doesn't know your secret identity, as you requested."

Clark stopped, surprised, "Oh, uh, thanks. I didn't expect you to really follow through on that…"

"Go put on your costume now." General Lane ordered.

"Yes, sir," In a flash of red and blue, Clark was back with his costume/armor on.

The two walked quickly through the large island facility. They came to the loading docks where a large white private plane had just landed. The words 'Luthor Wing 1' were posted in green on the side.

"Luthor…" Clark muttered; the name sounded familiar to him.

General Lane pointed to the plane, "Now, I'd like to introduce the CEO of LexCorp, billionaire, philanthropist and largest donor to Project SUPERMAN: Lex Luthor."

And right on cue, the hatch opened and a tall, thin bald man dressed in a black suit walked out.

Clark gasped, recognizing the man, "Lex Luthor…"

Clark thought back to years ago, just six months after General Lane and Amanda Waller's visit to Smallville…

Clark had begun to wear glasses, which was his attempt at keeping a disguise. He knew that in a few years, when he was a superhero, it would be obvious who he was if he didn't start hiding his identity now. So, he did. And almost immediately after he began doing that the Luthors came into town. Lionel Luthor was a millionaire in charge of LuthorCorp. Having grown up in the town, Lionel felt an attachment to Smallville and he had bought it just a year after Clark had arrived in the town via spaceship. Lionel frequently visited the town and this time he brought his son, Lex.

Lex and Clark became friends after Clark saved his life in a car accident. Lex also began dating Clark's crush at the time: Lana Lang. All of that ended when Lionel mysteriously killed himself on Lex's 18th birthday, leaving his son the sole heir to his company. Lex left Smallville to lead the company and Clark thought he'd never see him again.

Clark thought wrong.

"So you're Superman…" Lex grinned as he strutted out of his private jet, "Magnificent, absolutely wonderful to meet you."

Lex took Clark's hand and shook it vigorously.

_C'mon, _Superman, _play the part._ Clark thought to himself nervously.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Clark tried to sound as confident and not-shocked as possible.

"What an interesting specimen you are…" Clark stood awkwardly as Lex walked in circles around him, examining every little detail, "Only 6'3" and 235 lbs but you're more powerful than a locomotive and faster than a speeding bullet…"

"How do you know my height and weight?" Clark asked, truly curious.

Lex stood straight up and pointed to his eyes, which were an unnatural shade of blue, "Contact lenses that automatically calculate every bit of physical data I can get from you. Ingenious, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, sir."

Lex suddenly stopped walking and began to frown, "I hear you do your job quite well. What's the data, oh yes, over two hundred arrests and the crime rate down 10% in the last two weeks…Absolutely fantastic," Lex growled.

Clark didn't understand Lex's sudden hostility, "What's wrong, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex suddenly had a smile back on his face, "Oh, please just call me Lex. And nothing is wrong…"

And suddenly his smile turned mischievous, "So, you seem to have been surprised to see me. When I first walked out of the plane you looked shocked. Why is that? I was sure that General Lane or Agent Waller would have told you about me...especially considering my involvement in Project M-0…"

"Project M-0?"

Lex grinned evilly, "So, they haven't told you…"

General Lane suddenly stepped in, which shocked Clark, "I think the meeting's gone on long enough, Lex. You should leave. Now."

Clark stood there, confused by what was going on and suddenly suspicious of General Lane, "Wait, why? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, it's alright, Superman. Just remember, never trust the government…" Armed soldiers forced Lex back into his private jet while he just laughed.

Clark watched the jet take off and then turned to General Lane, "What was that about? What's Project M-0?"

General sighed, "It's nothing, Clark. Nothing at all. The man's crazy. It runs in his family. Why do you think his father killed himself?"

Clark got into General Lane's face, "Tell me the truth!"

General Lane turned away from Clark, "You can't handle the truth. About Lex. And about yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Clark called after the older man, who was walking away.

"Never trust a Luthor, Clark."

"Darnit!" Clark flew off towards Metropolis.

**Not Too Long After That**

Clark was sitting in a café, back in his civvies, a coffee resting in between his hands. He listened with his super-hearing to everyone around him.

"Hey, did you hear about Mike?"

"OMG! I can't believe that!"

"That superhero…yeah, Superman…he's a menace to our city! He's way too powerful and is going around hurting random people!"

"I wish I could meet Superman?"

"Can he get shot? Like, seriously."

"Superman needs to come out and tell us the truth about himself, and then I might trust him."

"Superman is a menace…"

"Damnit!" Clark smashed the table in front of him, which broke in half, "Oh, shoot, I didn't mean to…" Clark looked around; people were staring at him. Realization slowly began to dawn on all of their faces.

Clark ran away, not super fast, but as fast as an Olympic Athlete. He ran into an alley, changed into his costume and flew into the air until he was so high that he could see all of Metropolis. He just floated there and stared at the so-called 'City of Tomorrow.'

He reached into a pocket in his costume and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Lois' number.

"Hello, Lois Lane, speaking."

Clark took in a deep breath and then said, "Hi, Lois, it's me, Clark…"

"Oh My God, Clark! Where are you? I heard you and my dad got into an argument and you flew off! Are you all right? Are you still mad…"

"…Lois," Clark interrupted his liaison, "Stop. I'm fine. I'm, er, above Metropolis. And there's something I need to ask you…"

"…Do you think I'm a menace? A threat to Earth?"

Clark heard Lois gasp from across the phone, "Heavens, no! Clark, you're a hero! Whoever said that to you is…"

"Lois, the people of Metropolis said that to me..."

"…Well, they're wrong. Give them time, Clark. It's been barely been a month and you've already changed the city…in a good way…"

Clark sighed, "I know, Lois, it's just…I want to do something to make them trust me…"

"Like what?" Lois asked.

Clark looked down at one of the largest skyscrapers in the city, a golden tower with a globe on the top, "I don't know…maybe an interview…"

"That's a fantastic idea!" Lois exclaimed.

"Really? I...well...that's good…just don't tell anybody. Especially not your dad or Agent Waller," Clark said as he began to float down towards the 'globed skyscraper.'

"Why, heavens, Clark, whatever could be talking about…?"

Clark grinned, "Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Clark."

**The Daily Planet**

19-year-old star reporter James 'Jim' Olsen was typing frantically into his computer, trying to finish the front-page story about Superman for the next day's paper.

He heard a knocking sound and looked up and practically fell out of his chair.

"What?"

Superman was floating just outside the tower, knocking on the big glass windowpanes. Superman motioned to himself, then to the computer and then to Jim.

"You want…a…an…interview…?"

**Not Too Long After**

Jim sat down across from Superman in a room on the top floor of the Daily Planet. Both sat awkwardly for minutes while Jim's lanky photographer snapped photos unwaveringly of the primary-color clad superhero.

Jim took a deep breath and decided to be the first to speak, "Hello."

"Hello."

"I'm James Olsen, but you can just call me Jim. Everyone does. And this," Jim pointed to the photographer, "is Christopher Cavill. He's my stalker/photographer."

"Hey!" Christopher called out, his messy black hair falling over his right glasses lens, "I don't stalk you! And you can just call me Reeve, by the way. Although nobody ever does…" Christopher addressed Superman.

"So, what's your name?" Jim asked as he pulled out a recorder.

"Superman."

"I mean your real name…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Kal-El. However, I would prefer it if people kept calling me Superman," Superman admitted.

"Okay...and Kal-El…is that German or…?"

"Kryptonian."

Jim stopped, surprised, "And let's pretend I don't know what Kryptonian is…"

Superman took in a deep breath, ready to spill most of his secrets, "I am not human. I am from the planet Krypton, which is, or was, billions of miles away from Earth. Krypton was a utopia that to you would seem like science fiction. Its technology was millennia ahead of Earth. My father was a scientist, Jor-El, of the House of El. Houses are similar to a family but more like what on Earth we would call a clan. My mother was Lara Lor-Van."

"You described all those things with 'was.' Did something happen to Krypton?"

"Yes," Superman began, "My father found out that Krypton's sun, a red sun, was going supernova. None of the other scientists believed my father, saying that the sun was too young to die. In secret, my father built a spaceship. He only had enough time to build a ship that would fit one person. That person was me. I was launched to Earth where I was adopted in this very country."

Jim was more curious about the superhero than ever before, "I'm truly sorry about that. But, I have to ask, what are your Earth-parents' names? What is your Earth name?"

Superman sat up, looking uncomfortable, "I wish to keep that private."

"Alright, and what are your powers? How do they work?"

"I have what you would call super strength. And speed. Flight. Invulnerability. Microscopic vision. X-Ray vision. Heat vision. A frost breath. And possibly more I haven't discovered yet. Your yellow sun's low gravity and specific type of radiation allows me to be the super part of Superman."

"Interesting. So, do you have any weaknesses?" Jim sat forward in his chair.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you since it's impossible to tell the rock apart from any other gem…"

"A rock…?"

"Yes, a rock. Kryptonite. The last remnants of my dead home."

"Oh. Again, I'm sorry. Well then, we're done with that part of the interview so let's get away from the past and look at the present: how do you feel about being labeled a menace by Leslie Willis?"

Superman sighed sadly but sat up straight, more so than before, "I…I don't agree with it. I'm only here to save, not to hurt."

"Alright, and that 'S' on your costume…does that stand for Superman?"

"It's actually a Kryptonian symbol for 'hope.'"

"Okay. Wow, that's actually really cool. Well, I'm sure you have to go save somebody or something so let's finish this up. How do you feel about the nickname we at the Daily Planet have given you: 'The Man of Steel?'" Jim asked.

Superman looked up, chuckled and responded with a small smile, "I like it. A lot."

"And lastly, why did you come to me for the interview?"

"I wanted people to better understand me and my intentions. Which are to help, of course."

Jim stood up and held out his hand, "Well, thank you for this interview."

"No, thank you, Jim" Superman shook Jim's hand and looked at Christopher, "Thank you, **Chris**." He then flew out of the room and out of the building.

**LexCorp Tower, Later that night**

"Damnit!" Lex shouted as he threw his laptop, which broke on impact, to the ground.

"Mr. Luthor…" Lex's assistant, Mercy Graves, tried to calm her boss.

"Shut up!" Lex growled, "Damnit! Superman is screwing up my business!"

Lex turned to Mercy, "Ms. Graves, did you know that 50% of the people Superman stopped were men I hired. Those men were my guards, my soldiers and my assassins. They did whatever I told them to. And they made business good!"

Mercy Graves replied, "I do know, sir. But, sir, if you really want Superman gone, why not just speed up Project M-0?"

Lex stopped and smiled evilly, "Of course...of course! Speed it up!"

Mercy smiled back at her boss, pleased with herself, "Then I shall…"

Lex paused, a frown forming on his face as he made a sudden realization, "But even if we speed the development up, it won't be ready soon enough. I want Superman dead now, not in a few weeks," Lex looked at Mercy, " Order Cadmus to speed up the development anyway but also make an order for Kryptonite bullets…as many as possible."

"Yes, sir," Mercy began to leave the room.

"…And, Mercy."

Lex's assistant turned to him, "Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"Call Alex Trent…tell him…tell him that he's got a bigger fish to fry than a few black people. Tell him that not just America, but the world is in danger from an alien…a real life alien."

**MetroIsland, The Next Day**

Lois Lane looked down at the newspaper in her hands and then at the man sitting in front of her.

"How did you know what to tell them?" Lois asked Clark, who was eating a bowl of cereal in his apartment, that she had nicknamed his 'Fortress of Solitude,' "About Krypton. And your name?"

Clark looked up at his liaison and grinned, "Y'all aren't the only ones who've done research on my past. And you aren't the only ones who have access to **my **spaceship."

"I…oh…my bad…" Lois apologized, feeling sheepish, "Well, be prepared, when my dad sees this he's going to be angry."

"I know." Clark just grinned as he looked at the front page of the Daily Planet in Lois' hands, 'Superman: Our Hope.'

"Kal-El, the actual name of the hero we have called Superman, is an alien from the planet Krypton, and seems to believe in truth, justice and the American way…"

**Note: I hope you liked it! This was really setting up for the second part of this arc, where the action really begins! The second part of the arc begins next chapter. Please review!**

**Next: The Man of Steel Part I**


	3. Man of Steel Part I

**Note: Not much to say other than…review! Seriously, do it! And check out the other Infinite U stories. At the very least read Infinite Supergirl which will tie in directly with this.**

**Cover- Bloodsport holding up a pistol. You can see directly down the muzzle. **

**About Ten Hours From Now**

_What the hell…? Where am I? What am I doing?_

Shadows slowly fade from the man's vision as he begins to make out his surroundings.

_Trees…a park, maybe? In a city…what city?_

The man notices a sign to his right, labeled, "LexCorp: Making Metropolis Your City of Tomorrow."

_Metropolis…why the hell would I be in Metropolis? And why would…wait…what is that?_

The man looks straight ahead, his vision almost entirely clear, two bright red orbs floating in the air.

_Red…balls…orbs…no, eyes. Why do I know that…and…OW! Why am I in pain?_

The man struggled to sit up. He heard a voice say, "Mister, please don't get up."

_Oh…that's right…_

Realization dawned on the man as he sat up. "Stay down." The voice said more strictly.

_I was sent to kill that alien…_

The man's vision cleared entirely and he saw a heavily built man standing in front of him in blue armor, a red cape flowing behind him and his eyes glowing red, energy streaming from the edges.

…_The Superman…_

"I said…stay. DOWN!" The Kryptonian's eyes flashed and everything went dark again.

…_But how the hell did I get here?_

**INFINITE SUPERMAN**

**Man of Steel Part I**

**Now**

Alex Trent strode through the streets of Metropolis, a bag over his shoulder and hate in his heart.

_Fuckin' niggers, yellow-skins, Cholos, Reds, Terrorists, Jews and faggots. Our once great country is now full of 'em._

You see, Alexander Trent wasn't a nice man. At all. He was, in simplest and kindest terms, a bigot. A self-centered, egotistical, racist, homophobic bigot.

And worst of all…he was a **dangerous **bigot.

Born and raised in a family said to be descended from John Wilkes Booth, Alexander Caesar Trent was a born and raised hater. His father was a member of the Klu Klux Klan and his mother was busy in the house with him and his twelve brothers. And, after his father died in the war in Iraq, he joined the military, planning to get revenge on the men who killed his father. He was a true soldier, and a great one at that. His aim unmatched, his bravery never doubted. But he had one great problem: he hated people. When he found out his commanding officer was homosexual, he assaulted the man. After failing to kill him, Alex was dishonorably discharged and sentences to ten years in prison.

He got eight for good behavior.

Now, he works as a mercenary, for anyone and everyone…and, in his free time, he kills any and every type of man who isn't strictly white, Catholic and farther right-wing than you can go.

And he was currently in Metropolis for one reason, to kill someone who was truly the most "anti-Christian, anti-American, anti-good that you can get." This man is Kal-El of Krypton, Earth's Superman.

And so it was that Alex Trent arrived at LexCorp's headquarters at precisely 1:30 in the afternoon.

The quickly strode into the building through the automatic doors and to the secretary's desk. Much to his dismay the woman was African-American.

"May I help you?" The woman kindly asked.

Trent nodded his head, his bald dome casting a gleaming glow in the room from the sunlight, as he trained to restrain from saying anything rude to the woman.

"Well, what can I help you with?"

"You…" Trent took a deep breath, "I have a meeting with Lex Luthor."

"Ah, I'm sorry but Mr. Luthor is running behind today. He won't be able to see you for another hour but you can certainly…"

The woman was interrupted by Lex's voice, which boomed through the speakers in the large hallway, "Chelsey, let Mr. Trent up. He's a special guest."

The woman, obviously Chelsey, nodded her head and then looked to Alex Trent, "Well, you heard, Mr. Luthor. Go on up."

And without a word, Alex Trent walked away and to the elevator. After pressing the "up" button one of the elevator doors opened immediately, and knowing full-well where to go thanks to Luthor's descriptive instructions, Alex Trent pressed the 160th button and the elevator began to rise.

After waiting for a short period of time that consisted of whistling to the elevator music, thinking out the slowest way to kill Superman and adjusting his leather jacket frequently, Alex Trent arrived at his destination. After the doors opened, Trent strode into Luthor's office, which consisted of an entire floor.

"Ah, Mr. Trent, it's wonderful to meet you!" Lex Luthor approached Alex Trent and shook his hand vigorously.

"So, are you ready?" Luthor asked.

"To kill the Superman? Of course," Trent replied in a heavily southern accented voice.

"Good. Well…" Lex motioned to the woman who stood behind him. She had been silent up until this point, "This is…"

"Mercy Graves." The woman stated firmly. She was dressed in slick black skirt and jacket, a white button-up shirt underneath. She held a Q-Pad in her arms.

"Yes, Mercy Graves," Luthor finished, "My personal secretary…and bodyguard."

"Enough with the pleasantries, Luthor. Let's get down to business," Trent sternly demanded.

"Yes, yes, of course," Luthor replied. He sat down and looked into Trent's dark eyes, "So, what exactly do you know about Superman?"

"He's inhumanely strong, fast and can fly. And he's not of this country…or even planet," Alex responded.

"Mhmm. From the Lex-Optics, these contacts I am currently wearing, I can determine from your breathing pattern and heart rate that you are confident you can kill Superman…is this correct?" Lex asked, now testing the man.

Trent nodded, "Of course. The alien will be dead by tomorrow evening."

Lex briefly turned away from his client, gave Mercy Graves a particular look and then turned back to Alex Trent, "Well, that's fantastic. The only thing is…"

"Don't say something stupid, Luthor. I know that what you doubt my abilities, you doubt I can kill the alien…but I can. I don't need information, I don't need tech. I just need to find him…and kill him," Trent grimly interrupted Lex.

"Mr. Trent, that's great but…"

"Shut up, Luthor!" Trent ordered, "I thank you for informing me of this _**Superman **_but I don't need any help."

"You don't understand…Superman is…"

Trent stormed out of the room, well aware of how he would drag Superman out of hiding.

"…Invincible," Luthor finished, but to no avail. Alex Trent was gone. And so was quite possibly Lex's best, and fastest idea of killing the Man of Steel.

"Damn it…he's going to get himself killed."

**MetroIsland**

"Knock knock?"

Lois Lane knocked on the door to Clark Kent's apartment. The FBI Agent was dressed in rather casual clothing: a simple red shirt and blue jeans.

"The door's unlocked," Clark Kent replied, seemingly busy.

Lois opened the door and strode into the apartment. Clark was lying on his couch, dressed in a blue Superman T-Shirt and navy shorts, reading a book.

"Yes, Lois?" Clark looked up from the novel he was reading.

Lois smiled, "Just came to check in on you. This is one of your rare break periods and I wanted to make sure you were using it well. It seems you are." Lois came and sat at Clark's feet.

"So, what'cha readin'?" Lois asked as a schoolgirl would.

"_The Hero's Journey_. It's a fantastic book…'surprising I haven't read it till now. All the talks of me being a, well, super_hero _inspired me to read it," Clark replied honestly, holding up the book for Lois to see the cover.

"Cool," Lois said.

"Yeah. You know, there's a part in here. It talks all about the hero's flaws and I've been wondering what mine are," Clark began, "And I've finally realized what they are. I'm selfish. Purely and utterly selfish."

"What?" Lois cried out in shock, "Clark…you, selfish? You're the most selfless person I know! You spend your days and night fighting to protect people. People you don't even know!"

Clark now sat up, "Lois, you're right…in a way. But you're mostly wrong. You see, despite how much I'm mad at your dad and Agent Waller for tearing me away from my family and Smallville, I've realized it was for the betterment of mankind…and me. If your father hadn't come to me and—for lack of a better term—drafted me, then I most likely wouldn't be here today, fighting to save the world. I'd probably be using my gifts to find some way to get rich. And I wasn't given these powers to make money, I was given them to do something…good for the world, for mankind. And now I know, without a doubt, that even if everything here falls apart I won't stop. Not till the day I die. I'll fight for humanity and the Earth until my heart stops beating, until it's all over."

"You…Clark, you do understand that everything you said right there is just proof you're the most selfless person on this planet, right?" Lois said, her jaw dropped at his sudden burst of openness.

"I…never mind."

"And you do also realize that we're not even sure you can die…" Lois slowly stated, unsure of how he would respond.

"Everyone dies, Lois. Everyone…" Clark now looked down at his hands, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Clark…your father…he…there was nothing you could do…" Lois put her arm around the Man Of Steel.

The two sat there for a while, completely silent. They knew without words what the other was thinking, and they knew that they were there for each other.

"Thank you, Lois…for this…for everything," Clark wiped the tears away, forcing himself to think happy thoughts.

"Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?" Lois asked, her eyes now moist as well, as she thought of her late mother.

"There is one more flaw, one terrible flaw…"

"I'm envious of you, of mankind."

"What?!" Lois exclaimed, sadness now replaced with surprise, "Clark, you have the most amazing abilities! You can fly, you can lift a thousand men, you can shoot fire from your eyes, you can…"

"It's not the power or the skills. I'm…I'm envious of you all because you have people, family. You have so much in common with each other. I…I have no one. I'm alone. I am lonely. Even when I'm around my Ma, or Lana, or Pete…I love them all, but…they're not the same…not like me," Clark sullenly said, "I'm always separate, alone."

Lois didn't know who either Lana or Pete were, but she went on, "Clark…I honestly don't know what to tell you. I understand what you mean…and, well…all I can tell you is…"

She stopped for a moment before leaning in, her face inches from Clark's, her hair brushing his cheeks, and her voice quiet, "…You aren't alone."

The two looked into each other's eyes briefly, before leaning in, closer…closer…

_ALERT! Clark, General Lane needs you now in the labs. Code A! Code A!_

The alien and the agent jolted away from each other, both blushing furiously.

"I-I need to go…" Clark stuttered.

"Yeah…yeah," Lois replied.

The two hurried out of the room and to the science labs, where it just so happened Clark's spaceship was kept.

It took only a brief run for the two of them, Clark having slowed down to match Lois' pace, to reach the labs. And inside numerous scientists scurried around and one scientist, who was obviously in charge, and General Lane tried to control the chaos.

"Oh thank God, Clark, you're here!" General Lane exclaimed after noticing the Man Of Steel.

"What's going on?" Clark looked up to his spaceship, which was suspended in the air releasing soft bursts of energy, shouts of an unknown language streaming from the speakers.

"_Hala, Kal-El! Hala la! Il solum! Il solum! Et prona solum! E net trow haulo!"_

"We were hoping…well, really Dr. Michaels here was…that you would know what was going on, what to do," General Lane said.

"I…I don't," Clark approached the ship and held his hand out to it, "Do you all feel that?"

"What? Feel what?" Dr. Albert Michaels, head of the superhuman science division of Project SUPERMAN, asked, his messy blonde hair flying into even more odd angles.

"Those…those vibrations…as if the ship is telling me to…" Clark let his hand gently fall onto the hull of the ship.

"…Touch it."

Instantly, all the energy and the noise stopped, and Clark's eyes turned white, no pupils or iris visible.

And just a second later, his eyes changed back to normal and Clark collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my…ugh…" Clark dry heaved a few times as Lois, Dr. Michael and General Lane all ran over to him and helped him up.

"What happened?!" Lois shouted.

"It…the ship talked to me…taught me…taught me everything."

"What 'everything'? What did it teach you?" General Lane now was the one asking questions.

"It taught me to speak...and to know…to know it all…all the history of Krypton," Clark muttered.

"To speak? To speak what?" Dr. Michaels dumbly asked.

"Kryptonian," Clark gasped for air, finally getting a hold of himself, "And the ship…or at least the computer…it's alive. Its name is Braniac."

"Braniac…?" Lois muttered to herself.

Clark looked up, "And one more thing. The ship told me…Braniac told me…"

"…'She has arrived…she has arrived! Your cousin has arrived. You are no longer alone.'"

**Metropolis**

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Alex Trent, now dressed in white armor (a red cross through the chest) and similarly colored mask, strode through Centennial Park unnoticed, letting small devices slip from his hands as he passed key points in the park.

However, as of right now, Alex Trent is no longer Alex Trent. When he is uniform he goes by a name given to him by one of his KKK brethren…

…Bloodsport.

At approximately 6 PM, Bloodsport was done, and he walked right into the middle of Centennial Park. Numerous people of a variety of different genders, ethnicities and religions all happily enjoyed this wonderful Spring day. And Bloodsport hated every single one of them.

None, but a child paid him any attention, thinking him just another wonderful, but different Metropolis citizen. But that one, dark-skinned child was too much for the mercenary.

"Mister, are you heading to a costume party?"

"Insolent welp," And so it was Bloodsport decided on who he would use for his plan. He quickly grabbed hold of the child from his mother's grip and, from seemingly nowhere, produced a gun and held to the boy's head.

"AAAIIIEEE!" The mother cried as she attempted to grab ahold of her son. She was simply gunned down, and the child cried as her mother breathed her last breath.

"Shut up, hell-spawn!" Bloodsport shouted, aiming the gun back at the child.

And now, so it was that every single one of those Metropolis' citizens days had been ruined by this lone gunmen. They ran away screaming, calling for the police, calling for…

Superman!

**MetroIsland**

"Oh hell…" Superman used a phrase he rarely said.

"What? What is it? Did it say something else?" Dr. Michaels exclaimed.

"No. A child is being held hostage in Centennial Park. His mother is…is dead. Police are now entering the area…but there are mines! Darn it! Three of the policemen are already dead! Blew up in a mine!" Clark turned to General Lane, "I have to go. Gather any sightings of superhumans with similar powers to mine and send that information to my room. I've got a child, and a city to save!"

And without further delay Clark flew off, first into his room to 'change' and then out to Metropolis, where the city needed him.

"That man…always putting others before himself…" Lois said in amazement.

"…And he said he was selfish."

**Metropolis**

Superman flew through the clouds above Metropolis, listening to the MPD's police radio through a high frequency.

"Yes, sir. We have to back out. There are mines all over the place. We've already lost Carter, Van Damme, and Richards, sir. Yes, sir. Will do, sir."

And so it was that Superman knew it was up to him to save the child.

He could hear the child's screams and above that the shouts of a man,

"C'mon, alien-scum! Come save this child!"

And Superman used these sounds to track the man and the child to the center of Centennial Park. And there, he floated above, briefly.

"Let the boy go," Superman shouted from above, unwilling to silently and without honor knock out the gunman.

Bloodsport looked up to see the Man of Steel, "Oh, you've been at this a long enough time now, alien, to know that that's not gonna happen. So, c'mon! Fight me! Save this loser!"

Superman sighed, disappointed the man hadn't given up at the sight of him as many others had, and he flew towards the gunman. Before Bloodsport could blink, he was up in the air, in Superman's grip, the child free far below.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to let go for a second," Superman said and let go of Bloodsport.

"What the hell?" Bloodsport wondered as Superman flew back to the ground and briefly spoke to the child.

"Listen, son, stay right here. There's bombs –you know, boom boom!—all around this park. I'll be right back," Superman kindly smiled at the child then flew back into the air.

"Oh my Gosh…that was Superman!" The child exclaimed, his terrible sadness gone, now replaced by pure joy.

Superman flew back up and grabbed onto the falling Bloodsport, "Sorry about that."

Bloodsport shook his head incredulously, "You're telling me 'sorry,' you alien scum?"

"Is this what this is about? You hate aliens? I…oh, you don't just hate aliens…" Superman looked at the crest on Bloodsport's shirt.

"That's right, bitch, I hate scum," Bloodsport swiftly teleported another pistol, a Desert Eagle, into his hand and fired it right between Superman's eyes.

"What the hell?" Bloodsport muttered in awe, as he noticed the bullet, bent and misshapen, falling down to the ground below as Superman looked up, unharmed.

"Sorry to tell you, but I'm invincible," Superman shrugged.

"So, let's do this easy now. You give up, you tell me your name, you go to jail for a while, think over your sins and then you live a good, happy, non-violent life. How does that sound?"

"Like shit," Bloodsport kicked himself away from Superman, dropped his Desert Eagle, and teleported and fired a fully automatic high-powered M249.

And still all the bullets bounced off Superman's indestructible armor and skin.

"Please, stop this," Superman flew down to and grabbed Bloodsport's arms, causing him to drop the gun.

"What's your name?"

"Bloodsport," Bloodsport pulled a knife from his belt, wrenched free of Superman's grip and attempted to stab the Man of Steel. The knife broke.

"C'mon, you have to understand that's useless," Superman replied.

Bloodsport pushed out of Superman's grip again, and dropped to the ground. He fired rocket launcher at Superman. After the smoke cleared, Superman still floated in the air, unharmed.

"Fine," Superman shrugged, "That was strike three. This'll be the hard way."

He flew into Bloodsport, and the racist merc felt half of his ribs crack. The man known as Alex Trent flew into a tree and slipped into unconsciousness.

And that's where we found ourselves at the beginning of this story.

After being blasted with heat vision and knocked unconscious for the second time, Alex woke up, and found himself unarmed and unarmored in a jail cell. And Trent, angry and afraid, did not teleport another weapon to his hands, for he knew the Superman would simply stop him yet again.

And about five minutes later a police officer walked over to his cell and knocked, "You have a visitor."

A certain Lex Luthor approached the door to the cell, and looked inside. The man waved the cop away and after he had left began, "I tried to warn you. He is called the Man of Steel for a reason."

"Shut the fuck up," Trent cursed, his blonde mohawk chaotically pointing in different directions.

"Deep breaths, Mr. Trent. You'll get your chance at revenge…soon, very soon," Luthor explained, a smile like a Fox's on his face.

Trent looked up, angry now, thinking Luthor was making fun of him, "What the hell are you saying?! You know he's invincible! You can't kill him! You can't even hurt him!"

"Tatata. I hired you for a reason," Luthor pulled a small box from out of is jacket and opened it. Inside was a glowing green…bullet.

"It is possible to kill Superman. You just have to have the right resources to do it."

**MetroIsland**

Clark layed down on his bed, reading over the information handed to him.

Over the past couple weeks alone, the number of metahumans on the planet had seemed to double, triple, or maybe even quadruple. And so, it was with great surprise and effort that Clark quickly read through every file. All of them were interesting.

There was a man who could run as fast as lightning, a person who could produce green light constructs, and even a woman who worked for the military, who was a seemingly perfect super-soldier.

But none of them were right, none of them like him.

He sighed and reluctantly put down the last dossier.

And just when he was beginning to suspect that the ship had been wrong or that he had misunderstood Braniac, his prayers were answered.

Lois Lane entered the room and tossed a newspaper to him.

Clark read over the article, hope growing ever quickly.

"No official report on this chick yet, but well, some little girl seems to think she's just like you, and that she should be called…"

"….Supergirl."

Clark smiled.

**Epilogue**

Deep underground Cadmus Labs, Dr. Dabney Donovan worked furiously with his fellow scientists.

"How much longer do we have?" Dr. Donovan called to one of his partners.

"Only about twenty hours of work, before we can begin."

"Good…very good. Mr. Luthor will be pleased," Donovan began.

"Find a suitable subject, Dr. Warren, because Project Metal-Zero debuts tomorrow."

**Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was actually the best one yet…maybe…Well, anyway, I hope you hated Alex Trent because I know I did. And yes, I wasn't going for a sympathetic villain, I was going for one all of you should hate! And no, his story isn't done. It will still play out this arc along with…well, I'll let you guys guess. Cyber-cookies for whoever can guess who the other villain Superman will fight will be. Hint: It will be a much more dangerous threat to Superman and is directly related to the Epilogue. And one last thing, REVIEW! Seriously, I enjoy all the favorites but review! Anyone who likes this story please review! I beg it of you! And also check out the other Infinite stories, or at the very least, Infinite Supergirl. Obviously it ties into this.**

**Next: Superman encounters another Kryptonian…one who claims to be his cousin! And the birth of another villain!**

***Read Infinite Supergirl for more details.**

**Title: Man of Steel Part II **

**Cover: Superman and Supergirl flying beside each other, smiling.**


	4. Man of Steel Part II

**Note: The start of the Superman/Supergirl crossover! There's nothing else to say, no better way to describe it! **

**Cover: Superman and Supergirl flying in the sky together, smiling.**

It was a warm spring day in Kansas City, Kansas, and a certain Joan Quincy had just finished visiting her daughter in the hospital. Lily, a rather ordinary but superbly adorable girl of five, had been caught in a massive forest fire. She would have died if not for a mysterious friend, a special teenage girl who had saved Lily. A hero who Lily called…

Supergirl.

Joan collapsed into her 1998 Lincoln Cartier, ready to briefly meet her husband for lunch during his break, then return to the hospital and listen with a smile on her face as Lily told her about the Supergirl for the hundredth time. It had become a routine—minus the lunch with her husband, Lily's father—her brief escape for food and then long, relaxing discussions with her slightly burnt, overly exuberant daughter.

As Joan slowly turned the car on, she noticed a loud _whooshing _sound. This sound…it reminded her of a bird of some sort. However the sound, the volume of it, was much too loud for a hawk, so maybe it was an airplane? But when Joan briefly looked outside her car she discovered that the sound came from no bird.

Nor any plane.

But Superman, flying calmly and confidently overhead!

**INFINITE SUPERMAN**

**Man of Steel Part II: The Last Daughter of Krypton**

Clark Kent was happy. Truly, utterly, inexplicably happy. So, as any human—or in his case, Kryptonian—does when their happy, he was smiling. He was smiling his perfect, toothy smile. But unlike most humans—and most Kryptonians for that matter—he was flying. Flying to a future where he would not be alone, where he would not be the Last Survivor of Krypton.

Above and behind him by a few dozen yards was a large military helicopter carrying Agent Lois Lane, General Sam Lane, Agent Amanda Waller and their bodyguards. Today they were escorted by two heavily armed men dressed in U.S. Marine garb.

"Sergeant Rock, Private Cash, it's good to have you aboard," General Lane attempted to make small talk, smiling briefly at the two soldiers.

"The pleasure's all ours, General," the older of the two men spoke, clearly Sergeant Rock the General had spoken of.

"Absolutely. I'd do anything to have a little quality time with this pretty lady," The other soldier, Private Cash, nudged his head towards Lois.

Lois frowned, "If you don't shut your mouth, 'this pretty lady' will throw you right out of the helicopter."

"Ooh, feisty, I like it," Cash jokingly replied, a large goofy smile portraying a different personality than his handsome features and cocky voice.

Sgt. Rock elbowed Cash in his side, "Quiet, Private. You're in enough trouble as it is."

Lois cocked her head at that statement, as Waller and Lane simply smiled, "What trouble?"

Neither of the soldiers replied, and it wasn't until General Lane spoke up that Lois' question was answered, "Private Cole Cash here was a member of the marines, fighting in Afghanistan. He was a damn good soldier, one of the best, but one day in the middle of a firefight with the Taliban, he just upped and ran away. He was found a month later lying dehydrated on a hill. Any other soldier in his position would've been dishonorably discharged, but Cash's too good a soldier to pass up. So, instead they put him on guard duty for Project SUPERMAN. That's where he is today."

Cole looked up, his eyes bloodshot and his face red, "You know that's not the whole story, General. I-"

"Cash!" General Lane and Sgt. Rock interrupted.

"No, if you're telling my story then you tell all of it," Cole looked into Lois' eyes, and for the first time she noticed fear in the light, confident eyes of his, "I never ran away from the fight. I never would. I was abducted by aliens. After being experimented on for weeks, I was dropped on that hill. Naturally, no one believed me. They said I ran away. Even after Superman appears still no one will believe me."

Lois pitied the man and she took his hand, "I'm sorry, Private."

"I don't want your pity, Agent, I want you to believe me. Do you?" Cash asked.

Lois quickly glanced at her father, who then said, "Lois, don't reply to him. He's crazy-"

"-That's not something you should e saying about the man who has your life in his hands," Cash growled.

"Private!" Rock interrupted, "Shut the hell up!"

Now Amanda Waller broke out laughing, flabs on her neck jiggling, "Harharhar! This is great!"

Lois almost jumped at the sounds of Waller's giggles. She'd never seen the woman smile before, let alone laugh. Well, Lois thought, there's a first time for everything.

Another voice emerged from speakers, "General, we've arrived above the hospital? What would you like us to do?"

"Land, obviously, and let us out," Lane ordered.

Suddenly, faster than the eye could catch, Superman appeared outside the window. Cash's mouth dropped at the sight.

"Not a good idea, General. Landing a vehicle this size in the middle of a highly populated area could cause chaos. And on the matter of 'us,' well, it isn't happening. I'm going alone. We don't need to overwhelm the girl," Superman said.

"Hell no!" Lane shouted.

"General!" Lois interrupted, "Clark is right! We can't go in with a squad of soldiers into a hospital. It isn't right and we could cause panic with the people inside."

The General argued, "He can't go alone!"

"Fine, I'll go with him," Lois glanced at Superman as she said this. He nodded in agreement.

"Fine," The General begrudgingly replied, "Where do you want us to land this thing, Superman?"

The Man of Steel pointed eastwards, "There's a little park about a block away. It's currently empty undergoing renovations."

The General spoke the commands into a walkie-talkie, "You hear that, pilot?"

"Yes, sir."

"Take us down."

A little while later Clark, now in civvies (a blue Superman t-shirt, a black jacket, jeans and glasses), and Lois left the park and entered into St. Mary's Hospital. When they entered Lois flashed a badge at a nurse.

"FBI. Where's Lily Quincy?" Lois asked, rather rudely.

"Uh…fourth floor," The nurse replied. And without another word Lois headed to the elevator.

"Sorry about…my partner. She seems mean but she's like a teddy bear on the inside," Clark quickly apologized, before running after Lois.

After catching up to the Agent, barely making it into the elevator on time, Clark said, "What's up with you, Lois? Just, like, five minutes ago you were in a good mood!"

Lois flashed a fake smile, "I am in a good mood, but this is work. I take my work very seriously."

"This is for me, about me, Lois. It's not work," Clark argued, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"No, this is about a potentially Class 10 superhuman. Dealing with superhumans, like you, is my job," Lois replied, as she pressed the 4th floor button again, as if that would make the elevator move faster.

"You _deal _with me?! That's hardly how I'd describe our relationship," Clark shook his head in disbelief.

"What relationship, Clark?"

"What are you talking about? Yesterday…my room…we almost…"

"…Nothing. We almost nothing'd, Clark," Lois stated coolly.

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing, "To say…what you're saying…maybe yesterday was weird, maybe nothing was going on but…to say there is nothing between us! No friendship! Is this about your dad? Is this about…" Clark was interrupted by a ringing sound, informing him they'd arrived at the fourth floor. The doors slid open and Lois walked out.

"Let's go, Clark, we have work to do."

Clark took a deep breath and followed Lois out of the elevator. _What is going on with her? _The two hurried down the hallway. Clark briefly asked an orderly what room Lily was in, and after a brief mix-up on which Lily he was talking about, the two government operatives headed off to Room 409.

When they reached the room, Clark swiftly knocked on the door, before opening it slightly and peaking into the room. Lily was lying on the hospital bed, looking up at a TV above her, _Sesame Street_ playing on it. Her face was slightly red, displaying burns, but otherwise she seemed unharmed, at least from Clark's view.

Lily turned her head to Clark. Clark shyly asked, "May I…we come in?"

"Who are you?" Lily asked as Lois pushed her way past Clark and into the room.

"We're…friends," Clark replied, following Lois into the room after Lily nodded her head in welcome.

"Hi," Lily said, a smile on my face, "So, are you more repar…reper…"

"…Reporters?" Clark helped.

"Yeah," Lily answered, "Are you reporters? Do you wanna know about Supergirl?"

"Well, yes and no," Lois spoke now, "We aren't reporters, but we do want to know about Supergirl."

Lily smiled, "Alright, I'll tell you. You seem nice, just like the bald guy that visited me."

_Bald guy…? _Clark pushed that thought away, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Well, Supergirl's really pretty. And nice," Lily started, "She has blonde ha-"

"What are her powers like?" Lois interrupted the little girl.

"Um…" Lily racked her memory for answers, "She can fly. And she's strong. I…I don't remember much else."

"Do you know where she went?" Clark sweetly asked.

Lily shook her head, "Nope. She flew off."

"Well…thank you, Lily. That's all we need," Lois said, already turning away to leave.

"Oh, and there's one more thing!" Lily exclaimed, stopping Lois from leaving, "She wears an S, just like that," Lily pointed to Clark's Superman shirt, "And she talks weird."

Clark looked at Lois and nodded her head. The two were thinking the same thing…_She's definitely the one._

Their brief connection was interrupted by Lily, "You aren't going to hurt her, are you?"

Clark turned back to the girl, shocked. His strong, kind eyes proved his integrity as he spoke, "Of course not. That girl…Supergirl…she's my cousin."

"Clark…" Lois warned.

Lily's face lit up with a smile, "You're Superman?"

Clark simply smiled at the little girl in response as he exited the room, Lois in tow.

"You can't do that!" Lois harshly whispered as they exited the room.

"Can't do what…" Clark's attention was suddenly diverted. He'd heard something.

"What is it?" Lois noticed Clark's dazed awareness.

"Nothing…" Clark lied, he motioned towards the elevator, "Let's go."

As soon as the two entered the elevator, Lois pressed the first floor button. As the doors closed Clark thought he caught a glimpse of something…of red hair. He stuck his foot out, stopping the doors from closing. She couldn't be here could she? He looked around. No one was in sight. Clark took a deep breath and stepped back into the elevator.

The doors closed as Lois spoke, "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. What was it, Clark?" Lois asked, determined for the truth. She was always like that, Clark noticed, always searching for the truth. _Almost like a reporter…_ Clark laughed at that thought. Lois, a reporter? It was ridiculous!

"Seriously, it's nothing," Clark replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Lois understood she wasn't getting anywhere and moved on to another topic, "Why the hell did you tell the girl?"

"Tell her what?"

"The truth, Clark. You being Superman," Lois, somehow calm, responded.

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped out. Clark didn't answer till the two were near the patient drop-off. He stopped Lois and then turned to her.

"I…I needed to tell her. She deserved the truth," Clark stated.

"She…do you know how many reporters that girl talks to a day? What if she blurts that out during one of the interviews! Project SUPERMAN and your secret identity would be finished!" Lois was now very, very angry, yet she still whispered.

"I trust her!" Clark argued.

"Oh yeah, because that's a really great reason to tell a girl you've known for, what, five minutes?" Lois shook her head in disbelief, "You're ridiculous, Clark! No wonder you think there's something between us…you're too personal! You get too attached!" Lois stormed out of the hospital.

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed. He ran a hand through his hair. _Why does this always happen to me? And how did this even get back to 'us'?_

After a brief second of thinking of the best way to apologize to Lois, Clark exited the hospital. Outside, Lois was standing with her arms crossed, waiting for him.

"Listen, Lois, I'm AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Clark cried out in pain, clutching his ears as he collapsed to the ground. _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _

Something, some sound was ringing through Clark's ears. After a brief second more of suffering, the sound stopped and Clark felt fine. He stood up, his gaze suddenly very determined.

"What the hell was that about?" Lois asked, looking Clark up and down for injuries, suddenly worried.

"I know where my cousin is," Clark declared.

"You what?" Lois exclaimed, her expression changed from worried to serious.

"That sound—a high-frequency sound only Kryptonians can hear—was a signal from my cousin's ship. It was attempting to tell her she was close to it, to draw her to it," Clark confidently stated.

Lois briefly glanced around her. Everyone outside the hospital was staring at them. "What sound, Clark? What are you talking about?"

"Just come with me, Lois. We need to go now. We're close," Clark grabbed Lois' arm and dragged her away from the crowd. They hurried all the way to the helicopter, neither of them saying a word.

"I know where she is!" Clark shouted when he was a dozen yards from the copter. In a quick, tornado-like motion, Clark changed into his 'uniform.'

"Where?" Agent Waller shouted from outside the helicopter. But, without a word, Clark launched himself off the ground and into the air. He flew away faster, faster, until he broke super sonic speed. Far behind him, the Project SUPERMAN advocates were standing still in shock.

"'The hell was that about?" Cash wondered.

General Lane was first to snap out of the daze, "Everyone, wake the hell up! Pilot, track Superman! We're going after him!"

**An Air Force Base**

Colonel Jakob Kane stood alone looking up at the sky at the edge of a U.S. military base. Suddenly, the ground shook below him. And as soon as it started it stopped.

"What in the-" Kane was interrupted by a rather large man in a suit, who while sweating profusely sprinted to the Colonel.

"Co-Co-Colonel, huf, Kane, huf huf. Su-su-superman is here!" The man had to catch his breath after delivering the message.

This interruption did not surprise Colonel Kane. He'd expected this. A rocket crashes to Earth around the same time a "Supergirl" does and the rocket was in his captivity. He knew the Man of Steel would come for him, for the rocket.

Half a minute and a few dozen steps later Colonel Kane was standing in front of America's Big Blue Boyscout.

"Where is she?" Superman asked, his usual confidently kind smile gone.

The Colonel frowned, "Who?"

Superman mirrored Kane's expression, "Don't play this game with me. I heard the signal. I know my cousin is on this base."

"You're…you're _cousin_?! On _this _base?! What signal?!" Colonel Kane let the questions flood out of him like water out of a dam.

"You heard me. My cousin, Supergirl, is on this base. Where are you keeping her?"

"I honestly have no idea what-" Colonel Kane was interrupted by screams of agony. Superman had collapsed to his hands and knees. He was holding his hands over his ears as if to stop some incessantly powerful noise from entering his eardrums. The Colonel heard nothing.

"Superman, what's wrong?" Colonel Kane bent down to help the Man of Steel up. Superman merely shrugged the man away, standing up on his own.

"I. Know. Where. She. Is." Superman said one word at a time, as if it was hard to speak. He burst off the ground, flying to a building a hundred yards away. He crashed through wall after wall, using his X Ray vision to avoid any civilians, all while pushing through the pain, which grew ever stronger as he approached his objective.

Finally, he noticed a lanky figure standing in a room in front of a rocket…a Kryptonian rocket.

Superman crashed through a final wall, landing on broken glass. The girl spun around to meet him, taking a fighting stance. She was blonde, and indeed very lanky. She wore a rather simple armored blue shirt, the House of El symbol emblazoned on the chest, tight red shorts, long armored boots and a crimson cape.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded an answer.

For the first time in many hours, Clark's face brightened.

"(My name is Kal-El. I'm from the planet Krypton and there's a good chance we're related.)"

Clark spoke these words in beautiful, eloquent Kryptonian. Clark noticed the girl looked confused, almost angry. And then a scowl formed on the girl's face, and Clark realized she was most definitely angry.

"_Who are you really? _My cousin Kal-El is a baby! He's barely a month old! Why are you wearing the symbol of the House of El? How do you even know Kryptonian? How do you know about my _baby cousin_?!" The girl shouted, her muscles beginning to tighten, preparing for a fight.

"Calm down! I don't want a fight," Clark held his hands up signaling for peace, "And I'm not lying. My…my name is Kal-El. My parents are Jor of the House of El and Lara of the House of Lor-Van. The symbol on both of our chests is a Kryptonian letter meaning 'hope.' I own, or I guess I should say 'owned', a dog named Krypto. Our home, Krypton, was destroyed by our galaxies' Red Sun going supernova. My father rocketed me off the planet with just minutes to spare. I **am** Kal-El…you're cousin…"

"You…" The girl looked into Clark's eyes, and after a brief moment her own eyes filled with tears, "You're not lying are you? You really are Kal-El. You have his eyes. You have Jor's eyes."

Clark nodded his head. The girl stood still for a moment, clearly thinking over her situation. After a short while, Clark couldn't take it anymore. He hugged his cousin.

"I…OK," The girl looked up at her cousin, somewhat surprised.

"I'm sorry…uh…"

"Kara. Kara Zor-El," Kara shifted away from Clark, a smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry, Kara…" Clark looked down, a sullen expression now painted on his face, "It's just…all my life…I thought I was the last one…the Last Survivor of Krypton…"

"You're not, Kal. You're not alone," Kara looked into Clark's eyes, hers shimmering like the ocean, "I don't really know what you went through. It feels like just yesterday that Krypton exploded and I was rocketed after you but…Kal, I promise you you'll never feel alone again."

The two smiled, and for the first time since before his father, or rather, adoptive father, had died Clark felt truly happy. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Oh, how naïve he was!

"Three, two, one, GO!" Armed soldiers burst out from behind walls, looking down red dot sights at the two Kryptonians. Slowly and confidently Sam Lane emerged from behind the soldiers.

Superman sneered, "General, what _are _you doing?!"

"Protecting my…our country," The General lifted his hand into the air, signaling for his men to prepare to fire, "Supergirl, will you peacefully come with my men and join our cause for the protection of the United States of America?"

"Stop this, Lane! Now!" Superman stood protectively in front of his cousin, his eyes glowing red, "My cousin walks free. She decides her own destiny."

"There is no decision, there's only facts. Like you she is an illegal immigrant of Earth. She is potentially the most powerful female on this planet, possibly the most powerful being on this planet. Stand down, Kent, these men are armed with Kryptonite bullets," The General defied Superman's pleas.

"Don't. Do. This." Superman standed defiant, nowhere near backing down. Meanwhile, Kara simply looked over her cousin's shoulder, thinking over the best course of action.

"Let the girl decide for herself."

"Kara, take my hand," Superman held his hand out to Kara, who after a brief second took it. "Don't worry, Kal, I'm not going," Kara reassured. Superman smiled.

"General, I've waited for this moment my entire life. Now that it's here, I'm not going to let you take it and her away. And I'm not going to let you hurt her."

Both the General's and Superman's muscles flexed, preparing to move, but both were stopped as Lois Lane burst into the room.

"What the hell?" Lois turned to her father, "What are you doing?"

"Lois, get the hell out of here," The General growled.

"No!"

"Lois!"

"Leave her alone, General!" Superman shouted, his eyes heating up.

The General looked between his daughter and Superman briefly, before finally lowering his hand, "Fire."

"Dammit, General," Clark burst into the air, Kara holding onto his hand, avoiding the assault.

"DAMMIT!" The General cursed, "Follow them! Go after them!" The soldiers did as they were ordered, running out of the building.

"General…" Lois grabbed her father's hand, keeping him from moving.

"Lois, now's not the time," The General growled.

"No, Dad, **now **is the time," Lois held on, unflinching, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm protecting our country!" General Lane shouted fiercely.

"Enough with this patriotic crap! You and I both know Clark is the most patriotic of any of us. You've heard his saying, right?! About what he's defending as Superman?! 'Truth, Justice and the American Way!' So shut up about 'our country's safety this' and 'our country's safety that' and just do something for the good of humanity…and Kryptonianity…" Lois argued, her defiance unwavering.

General Lane didn't have an immediate response for once. After an eternity of thought, The General held up a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "This is General Lane, over."

"Yes sir, General, sir, this is Sgt. Rock reporting. What can I do for you, General?" A rough voice came from through the walkie talkie.

"Sgt, I want you and your men to leave the Kryptonians alone. I repeat, leave the Kryptonians alone. Over?" The General replied. Lois, meanwhile, smiled victoriously at her father.

"Yes, sir, I understand. Sgt. Rock, out," And with that the walkie talkie went dead.

"You did it." Lois stated the fact.

"Yes…yes I did," General Lane agreed. The two stood in silence for a few brief seconds. Lois was the first to speak up.

"Thanks."

General Lane didn't respond for almost half a minute, "I'm going to leave the girl alone…but Kent still had to come with us."

"I think he will agree with that anyway," Lois said.

General Lane nodded his head, "I think he will too."

And without another word, the two left the building.

**At Clark**

It took Clark a full fifteen minutes before he'd allowed either Kara or him to land. After landing, they were greeted by an unarmed Cole Cash, dressed in sleek camo attire.

"General Lane wants you to know he's letting the girl go," Cole motioned to Kara, "And that he and Agent Lane have already left for Metropolis."

Clark nodded his head in response, unsure if he should believe the news. The General wasn't the type of man to give something up so easily. What could have so swiftly changed his mind?

"Was there anything else he said?" Clark inspected.

"Yeah. He expects you back before he gets there." Cole replied calmly, not intimidated by the Man of Steel's demeanor.

"I'll be there," Clark said, "You can go."

Cole nodded his head, "Yeah, it sorta sucks staying around here anyway. So boring. No hot chicks, 'cept, you know, that redhead the Colonel's daughter."

Clark ignored the soldier and after he had walked away he turned to Kara, who had been quietly thinking over her situation the entire time.

"Kara…"

"I'm not coming with you. You know that," Kara simply stated.

"Yeah…I know. This life, my life, I don't want it for you anyway," Clark looked at his cousin, who was barely older than 16.

"Kal, I'm sorry," Kara apologized," It's just…well, I'm new here. I haven't quite…found my place in this world. I still can't quite fit my head around the idea of everything, my…our entire world, gone, and you…you're grown up." Kara's head sunk down, so she was looking at her feet.

"I understand. I really do," Clark lifted Kara's head up with his index finger, "Just know, Kara, I'm here for you. If you ever need me, I'll be there in an instant."

Kara smiled, "And I'm here for you, Kal."

Clark briefly embraced his cousin again before slowly floating away. "See you soon, Kara Zor-El."

"Bye, Kal-El…my baby cousin…" Kara whispered the last part so quietly that even the Man of Steel's famous hearing couldn't pick up what she had said.

In a flash of red and blue, Clark was gone, back to Metropolis, back to Lois, and back to troubles anew. But away from his cousin, his family…

…The Last Daughter of Krypton: Supergirl!

**Note: There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it! Review, review, review! Please check out Infinite Supergirl for the other part of this crossover and epic, fantastical drama!**

**Next in Infinite Superman- Superman faces his greatest threat yet, an android with a Kryptonite heart: Metallo!**

**Cover- Superman and Metallo engaged in combat, heat vision contacting Kryptonite eye-rays.**

**Next in Infinite Supergirl- ****Kara has finally found Kal-El, her baby cousin, but this moment of joy is threatened by an unseen force hiding in the shadows. On top of that, how will she convince the others she isn't Supergirl? And what does Karen Starr have anything to do with it?**

**Cover - Kara is standing like Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man (the sketch of the man with four arms and four legs) with a transparent super-suit over civilian clothes. On her left is Mary-Lou Jones, Derrick Albright, and Lana Lang standing beside her like one happy family. The right side is Karen Starr, Marx, and a figure hiding in the shadows behind them.**


End file.
